A Very Cherik Chrismas
by blckwidows
Summary: The title kinda gives it away. Contains A LOT OF CHERIK Set somewhere in First Class. Cover image is not mine.


A very Cherik Christmas

"Come on Erik," Charles smiled warmly patting the older man on the back, "can't you crack a smile for Christmas?"

"Ha-ha how amusing you humour astounds me Charles," Erik grumbled flashing a sullen smile; he picked at a loose hangnail and blew out a long ragged breathe before taking a long gulp of his whiskey.

"Lighten up, my friend," Charles chuckled draping fairy lights over the metal-benders broad shoulders, the stark contrast of the happy twinkling lights and the older man's furrowed brow causing another bubble of laughter to escape from his lips. Erik couldn't help the smirk that _always _came after Charles's affectionate teasing.

"I'm gonna go check on the children, make sure they're okay."

"No wonder they call you mum behind your back," Erik scoffed, grinning.

"Bloody disgraceful, you watch out or I'll have you thinking you're a cat for a week."

"You wouldn't dare, I know you Charles and you are not vindictive."

"Pssh," he pulled a face before closing the heavy oak door behind him.

Charles returned a few minutes later holding two mugs and sat down in the leather chair across from Erik, "the children are fine."

"I don't know why you call them children Charles, most of them are 18 or above."

"If I call them children I don't feel as old, I don't want to admit my party days are over."

"Please, you're anything but old and who's to say your party days are over," he wiggled his eyebrows, "we've had some pretty wild nights."

"Shhhh you, hot chocolate?" Charles proffered a steaming mug towards the older man and smiled.

"Charles I'm ashamed, I thought you knew I didn't drink anything that wasn't at least 10 percent alcoholic."

"Ah," he smirked, "which is why I took the liberty of adding tequila to ours whilst Alex wasn't watching."

"I feel like you and me are gonna get on tonight."

Charles scrunched his face up into mock sadness, "don't we always."

"Only when you're not acting like a know it all."

"I do not act like a know it all, I know I am not a know it all."

"Charles let it go, you're not going to win this, I won't let you."

He cocked an eyebrow, "oh you won't will you?"

"No," he laughed, "now get back to decorating that god forsaken tree; I have no idea why you even need one in your study, who's going to see it?"

"You," Charles replied hurriedly, "… and me of course, it's nice," he whined defensively, "it's festive."

Erik snorted, "And it's twice the size of you."

The younger man huffed, "no it is not! Is it? Oh god it is." He sighed as he placed a bauble on a branch and blew a wisp of hair off his forehead.

"Calm down, it was just a joke Charles, you're fine."

Charles managed not to blush but his next words were tell-tale high pitched and squeaky, "thank you, you're um not so bad yourself."

"Not so bad?" Erik said in joking disbelief, "thanks for that inspiring compliment I'm having that inscribed on my gravestone."

"I but I didn't I didn't mean-"

"I know I know now go on put the star on tree and be done with it."

Charles reached for the sparkly decoration, glitter coming off on his hands and then stood up on his toes to reach for the point of the fir tree. "Shit," he reached up again, breathless noises coming from his mouth but to no avail. He sighed, frustrated.

Erik got up smiling and reached for him, "I'll lift you up so you can reach it, it'll be fine."

"No no," Charles faffed, "I don't want you to go to any trouble I'll go get a chair."

Erik caught the telepath's arm as he went to leave and pulled him in, leaving his hand on his back, "listen here you fool" he smiled, "I'm going to lift you up and you're going to put that bloody star on that bloody tree and then we're going to sit and have a drink okay?"

"Okay," Charles gave in and let himself be picked up by the waist before placing the star on the tree.

"All that for a bloody tre-" Erik was cut off by Charles mouth on his and he hesitated before gladly returning the kiss that he had been craving since Charles had walked in in his Christmas sweater with scruffy hair. Erik's second day stubble caught on Charles chin but he didn't mind as Erik pushed him to the wall and deepened the kiss before pulling back "_verdammt _you're going to be the ruin of me."

xxx

"Now," he said as Charles straightened his sweater and mussed up his hair so it got that "just got out of bed and kept this hair on purpose" look that Erik always made fun of, "I fancy a game of cards with the children as you so call them, are you going to join me?"

_I'd join you anywhere, you know that_, Charles voice left his head as fast as it came in and the telepath smiled at Erik's confusion before chidingly saying "no gambling."

"No gambling… before twelve."

"Erik!"

Xxx

"Charles… Charles?"

"Hmmm what?"

"I asked if you wanted any more potatoes?"

"Oh Hank yes please."

"Professor, are you crying?"

"Don't call me that!" Charles snapped running a hand through his matted long hair.

"I…I… um are are you okay?"

"I'm fine, was thinking of a memory from a long time ago is all, don't mind me," his smile was so fake that Hank could almost see the sadness in his eyes but he ignored it as Charles pushed his wheelchair into his study and slammed the door tight. And he ignored the ragged sobs, the kinda sobs that hurt your chest as they came out, he heard later that night as he made his way to his room. He'd been ignoring a lot of things recently.


End file.
